


Hot as Ice

by a1_kitkat



Series: Heat of the Moment [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Teasing, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: It’s summer, the airstream is hot. Michael uses ice cubes to get Alex’s attention.





	Hot as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to sexy story time on discord

It was the middle of summer and Michael’s airstream was stifling; even the still air felt _hot_  as it lingered inside the small confined space. Michael was lying naked on top of the covers of the bed, the early sun already streaming in through the partially covered window.

He blinked and looked up at the broken air conditioner that he swore he’d fix _today._  He couldn’t spend another night like the last one, his body already covered in a glean of sweat. Michael shifted ever so slightly and turned to look at the man somehow able to sleep so soundly beside him despite the uncomfortable heat.

 

Alex’s hair was a mess, a fine layer of sweat upon his brow and his body was lying at possibly the most uncomfortable angle. His head rested upon the pillow but his body was chest down on the mattress, the curve of his back and his pert naked ass on display for only Michael to see. He eagerly licked his lips.

 

Michael reached over and gently wiped the sweat from his face then leaned in for a quick kiss. He moved very carefully, managed to sit up then slowly climb over his sleeping form. Bare feet on the floor, he crept to the small bar fridge and located a cold bottle of water. On the top shelf, in the tiny freezer Michael found the ice cube tray Alex had filled the night before and he smirked to himself.

 

Michael grabbed the tray and returned to the bed. He popped one ice cube in his mouth and groaned. It was _cold_  and felt so good on his tongue. He moved closer again to Alex then leaned over and teasingly ran his tongue over the man’s lips.

 

Alex whimpered but barely stirred so Michael kissed him again before he took the melting ice from his mouth and slowly trickled it down Alex’s naked back. It barely touched his warm skin before it melted yet Alex groaned. His eyes flickered and he looked up at Michael’s mischievous grin.

 

“Guerin” he gasped. “It’s hot”

“You’re hot” Michael replied.

 

He moved in for a kiss and slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. His love groaned into the embrace and started to roll over for a better angle but Michael gently stopped him.

 

“Not yet” he whispered “stay like that”

“Guerin” 

“Just a little longer”

 

Michael scooped up another ice cube; held it between his thumb and forefinger, he slowly trailed it down the length of Alex’s body, down the small of his back to the very tip of his crack. The ice melted as it made contact and left a trail of water upon his skin which Michael leaned down to lap up with his tongue.

 

Alex arched his back, moved into the touch of Michael’s tongue and groaned again when Michael softly kissed his flesh.

 

“Beautiful” Michael whispered “so beautiful”

“I could get used to this” Alex murmured.

“What, ice on your back?”

“You waking me up in the morning”

“You’d have to sleep over more often for that to happen” Michael teased between kisses.

“You’ll have to fix your air c-” Alex trailed off when Michael’s ice cold finger slipped between his cheeks. “Guerin!!!”

 

Michael simply chuckled and retracted his finger though his lips continued to kiss and tease Alex’s pert ass. His body was warmer than usual, the heat of the airstream obvious but his skin tasted so beautiful upon Michael’s lips. He felt Alex buck his hips and he playfully nipped at the skin which caused Alex to hiss and roll over, a playful glare on his face.

 

Once on his back, he stared up at Michael with arousal in his eyes, Alex licked his lips and reached up for him. He immediately pulled Michael into a kiss and groaned at the lingering chill in his mouth. Michael’s cold tongue danced with Alex’s until the heat between them forced him to reluctantly pull away. He quickly reached for another ice cube as they were already beginning to melt and he wasn’t finished having his fun yetz

 

He placed the ice to the center of Alex’s chest, heard him hiss then he gently skimmed across his skin and rolled the ice over Alex’s left nipple. This elicited a loud groan from deep within Alex’s throat. Michael kissed the guttural sounds from his lips while he rubbed the ice cube across his right nipple. Both nubs were hard and erect so Michael kissed each in turn, tongue lingering to tease him and elicit more beautiful sounds.

 

Alex whimpered and bucked his hips, his movements caused Michael’s gaze to shift down his body where he could see Alex’s hard, weeping cock standing at full mast and he gnawed on his lip in anticipation. He picked up another ice cube and slowly circled Alex’s belly button before moved down across his abdomen. Alex squirmed just a little but thrust his hips in eagerness.

 

“Guerin” he gasped.

 

Michael’s fingers were cold from the ice so when he ran his index finger along the length of the rock hard cock, Alex cried out in pure delight. Michael smirked to himself then sneaked a peak at Alex’s beautiful face. His eyes were scrunched closed and his hand was fisting the pillow. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Michael’s touch, mouth silently begging for _more._

 

He picked up the remnants of the ice cube and skimmed the tip of Alex’s cock, watched as his entire body shivered. Michael can only grin as the ice dissolved between the heat of his fingers and the warmth of Alex’s arousal.

 

“Fuck” Alex can’t think straight; Michael knows what his actions do to his love and the more turned on Alex becomes, the more he begins to curse.

 

“Fuck, Guerin!” Alex hissed. “Fuck me, please?”

 

His plea sounded more like a whine but Michael was used to that. He smiled, very smugly, to himself before slipping an ice cube into his mouth. Michael stared at Alex’s face as he leaned down and took his cock into his mouth along with the ice cube.

The mix of the cold ice and Michael’s warm, moist mouth caused Alex’s eyes to fly open and he sat up in shock.

 

Michael enthusiastically sucked down the head of Alex’s cock while staring up at him. Their eyes locked as Michael moved up and down on the long, thick shaft. He watched as Alex’s hand reached for him, can feel Alex’s fingers in his hair, tugging on his curls and can’t resist moaning himself. He bobs up and down repeatedly on Alex’s hard dick. 

 

His own cock grew harder with every groan and expletive spewing from Alex’s mouth. He closed his fist over the base of Alex’s hardness and tugged in sync with his mouth’s movements. The onslaught is too much and Alex comes quickly, his seed spilling forth into Michael’s mouth and Michael is eager to swallow every precious drop.

 

With a satisfied smile on his lips, Michael kissed a trail back up Alex’s chest to claim his lips in another kiss all the while trying to climb onto the small bed. He placed himself between Alex’s legs, his hand carefully stroked the scar just below his knee and Alex whimpered into the kiss. 

 

Michael carefully guided Alex’s legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His own cock already weeping, so close to coming himself. He silently cursed to himself when he realized he couldn’t reach the lube but a moment later the drawer opened and it flew into his hand, the lid already off. Michael coated his fingers and slipped two inside Alex.

 

“Fuck!” Alex screamed. 

The very tips of Michael’s fingers were still a touch colder than Alex anticipated. Michael closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of preparing Alex for what was to come next. His fingers worked him open until Alex was begging and pleading for Michael to ‘just fuck me already’.

 

Michael opened his eyes, pupils alight with the desperation he felt for Alex. He looked up at him and Alex stared right back. Eyes locked, Michael moved his fingers, fucking Alex with just his two fingers. His movements were purposely slow, which drove Alexwild and he cursed again... begged for _more_. Michael loved to tease him, loved to hear Alex beg until he was practically sobbing.

 

He removed his fingers; Alex whimpered. Michael coated his eager cock and immediately eased right on in; some days it felt like Alex was born for this. Their bodies so in tune, Michael fit so perfectly inside. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him close. Their lips came together in a fierce kiss and Michael’s tongue prodded past Alex’s lips.

 

It was his turn to cry out in surprise, unaware Alex had slipped an ice cube into his own mouth. The mix of warm mouth and cold ice shot straight to Michael’s groin and he bucked harder, thrust deeper. He held Alex’s body to his while they moved as one and shared hungry kisses.

 

He could feel Alex’s hand in his hair, tugging and pulling on his curls. All he can do is moan and wriggle his hips, pound into Alex again and again. He _knows_ how much Alex loves it when he goes hard and fast but their bodies are slick with sweat, the sheets a tangle around them. After several heated, hard minutes, Michael slowed his pace and softened the kiss.

Alex pulled away, his eyes filled with a lustful hunger. Michael reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Alex reached up and grabbed hold of Michael’s hand which he then directed between his legs and Michael can feel that Alex is still semi-hard.

 

“Holding back on me, are you?” Michael teased.

“Maybe you just need to up your game?” Alex shot back with a playful wink.

 

Michael held Alex’s gaze but over his shoulder, the last remaining ice cube shot into Michael’s other hand. He leaned in to kiss Alex as a distraction before taking his cock into his hand with the ice cube.

Alex was not expecting it and he screamed into Michael’s kiss. He pulled away and glared at him.

 

“That’s playing dirty” Alex argued.

 

Michael can only smile sweetly but after a few minutes, the ice had completely melted and Alex still hadn’t come for a second time. So Michael shifted their position and pushed Alex down onto his back. He changed the angle and started to thrust into him harder and harder. He made certain to brush his sweet spot which caused Alex to cry out with every thrust until his throat was hoarse.

 

Michael had amazing stamina; his body was slick with sweat yet he showed no sign of slowing down. He could ride Alex for hours but when Alex wrapped his leg around him and looked up at him from beneath his lashes, Michael faltered. Alex reached for Michael’s other hand and brought it to his lips, ran his tongue over the tip of his thumb and started to suckle on the skin.

 

Alex took Michael’s entire thumb into his mouth and sucked hard, all while maintaining lustful eye contact. One, two, three more thrusts and Michael buried himself balls deep inside Alex then he came.

His body reacted instantly as Michael’s seed spilled into him, filling him and making him feel full and loved and debauched all at once that he too came within seconds of his love, his own seed spilled onto Michael’s chest and the man groaned his gratitude.

 

They collapsed in an exhausted heap upon the sweat covered sheets. Both panting for breath, both sticky, both filled with nothing but love for the other.

Michael smiled as Alex reached up and gently brushed his curls from his face. He leaned close and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“What a way to wake up” Alex said with a grin.

“Could get used to it, huh?” Michael asked with a wink.

“Only if I don’t feel like walking ever again”

“Did I go too hard, babe?” Michael kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

“Never” Alex whispered with anothersmile.

“You’re so beautiful, the sunlight touching your body in the afterglow of sex” Michael said to him.

“You said the same thing last night about my body in the moonlight” Alex replied, his eyes closed but with a smile on his lips.

 

Michael chuckled and shook his head.

“Both true” he added “you’re beautiful in all light, Alex”

“You’re such a.... goofy romantic”

 

His eyes flew open to look at Michael who was still gazing at him with love and admiration.

“But you’re _my_  goofy romantic and I wouldn’t have it any other way” Alex added.

 

Michael pulled his body to his, both squeezed together in the small bed of the airstream. The air is still stifling but now it smells like sex. Neither of them care, it’s too hot to do anything else but just lie in each other’s arms. Exchanging sweet smiles, tender kisses and words of love.

Michael makes a mental note to make more ice cubes though because he already can’t wait to wake Alex again in the same fashion but maybe next time he’ll be even more creative and perhaps next time he’ll be the one to have multiple orgasms.

 


End file.
